Reopened Arms
by Cirtified Naruto Addict
Summary: "He noticed a dim light coming from inside one of the rooms. Sion froze and stared at it.  'it... Can't be...'   He ran to the door and threw it open.  "NEZUMI!""
1. Reunion

**First No. 6 fanfic... Surprisingly, not really based off my Sion and my rp. More just... random.**

_**Italics**_** are thoughts.**

* * *

><p>It had been four years, just like last time. Four years since the wall separating the Western District and No. 6 crumbled. Sion was passing through the remnants of the wall, on his way to the District.<br>Sion still went back twice a week to read to his old neighbor children. Though they were older, they still enjoyed it.  
>"Mr. Sion!" called out Karan, the little girl who wasn't so little anymore.<br>Sion turned and smiled at her and her brother, as well as another child who would come to hear him read.  
>"Karan, there you guys are."<br>"What are we reading today?"Sion smiled.  
>"Hamlet." he said.<br>The children smiled as he made his way to their new usual spot, a sunny spot near the crumbles left from the wall.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Sion waved to the children as they left. He sighed and started for home, but stopped as he spotted the door to the underground house that held so many memories.  
><em>'it's been a while since I've been there...'<em> he thought.  
>Sion would go there once a week, waiting for the boy who would never come. He sighed again and started towards the door, wondering why he was even going to check, but there was a feeling in his gut telling him to go. He pushed open the door and peered down into the darkness.<br>"Better hurry... Mom will be upset if I'm late..." he said to himself as he started down the stairs.  
>As his eyes adjusted, he noticed a dim light coming from inside one of the rooms. Sion froze and stared at it.<br>_'it... Can't be...'_  
>He ran to the door and threw it open.<br>"NEZUMI!"

Sure enough, the boy with hair that was as blue as the dark parts of the ocean, with eyes that shimmered like silver, was searching the bookshelves of his old home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	2. Finding the right words

**afijasfkj you guys... I'm so tired...  
>Sorry for not adding the new chapters sooner. *hasbeenincrediblybusy*<br>Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 hopefully will be up soon. Chapter 4 is not done yet..**

Nezumi jumped, shocked by the sudden burst of the door and shout from the boy he hadn't seen in years.  
>He looked away from the shelf and turned towards the smaller. Sion's hair was a little bit longer... He'd kept it about the same length, it just barely hit his shoulders.<br>The prominent scar from the parasitic bee all those years ago was still there, his hair was still as white and fine as snow.  
>He was still shorter than Nezumi, but definitely taller from back then. Nezumi felt his heart pounding in his chest.<br>"...Sion..." He said softly.  
>Nezumi hadn't thought he would run into him here, though deep down he had hoped he would.<br>Sion was tearing up, Nezumi noticed. He figured the boy would start bawling and grab him, but Sion just blinked them away, holding his ground.  
>"Nezumi..."<br>Sion just stared at him, making Nezumi straighten up.  
>"what are you...doing here?" Sion asked.<br>opened his mouth, about to say a sarcastic remark, but stopped himself.  
>"I left one of my favorite books here... I figured I'd come back and get it."<br>"Which one?"Sion asked, though he already knew.  
>He quickly slid the book he'd been reading to the children behind his back as Nezumi answered,<br>"Hamlet."  
>Sion looked away to the bookshelves.<br>"I have it... But it's at home."  
>"Why did you take it?" Nezumi asked, though not angrily.<br>He wasn't surprised that Sion would take a book with him.  
><em>'Because it reminded me of you'<em>  
>"Because I really liked it... I'm sorry...I can run home and get it."<br>Nezumi nodded slightly.  
>"Can you?"<br>he looked down a bit.  
>"Will you come with me to get it...? That way I wont have to run back here in the dark."<br>Nezumi smiled slightly, knowing the boy wouldn't see it.  
>"Fine. I guess I have to. You'd get mugged if you came back here in the dark by yourself."<br>He said with that same smug attitude from four years ago. Sion looked up and nodded slightly, turning towards the door. He took a step and stopped.  
>"Nezumi..."<br>"What is it?"  
>Sion turned back to him, tears pouring down his cheeks.<br>He still looked so innocent and fragile. Nezumi still wanted to protect him from the world; wanted to pull him close like he had four years ago and stop him from crying.  
>Sion pulled him out of his thoughts when he started talking again.<br>"Is it alright... If I do exactly what you expected?"  
>Nezumi sighed softly and started walking to pass him. He patted the smaller's head gently.<br>"Only if you stop soon..." he said and continued walking, Sion holding onto his sleeve the entire way to what was No. 6.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Chapter 2~<br>is it sad I adore my own story...?  
>R&amp;R Please. 3<br>Sleep.  
>Oyasumi!<strong>


	3. Reminisce

OHMAIGAWDUH YOU GUYS! I know, I know. I haven't put this up for a LONG time and I said I'd try to put it up soon. That was like...a month or so ago. I'm sorry! We're working on studying for our mid-terms and such now so I'm swamped. Gomen! Anyways, here's the next chapter!  
><span>Sion's<span> thoughts are _Italic.  
><em>And Nezumi's are **Bold.**

* * *

><p>Sion opened the door to his house. He stilled lived with his mother in their home at always doubled as a bakery.<br>"I'm home!"  
>he called out, taking note of the light coming from the turned to look at Nezumi, whose eyes were scanning the room. Karan appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her sleek apron.<br>"Sion, you're late-"Karan stopped, her voice drifting into a whisper and her eyes landed on Nezumi.  
>"Mom... This is-"<br>"Nezumi."  
>Karan finished her sons sentence with a small smile.<br>She held her hand out, and Nezumi took it gently.  
>"I never got to tell you thank you for taking care of Sion before.."<br>"I was only repaying him.." was Nezumi's answer, as always. He made it sound like the most natural thing in the world.

_'Same old Nezumi...'_Sion thought with a smile.

"You two must be hungry. I'll heat up dinner."  
>Karan said as she turned to go back into the kitchen.<br>"Thanks, Mom." Sion called after her before looking at Nezumi. He was taller still... Was he always that thin?  
>Nezumi cocked his head to the side questionably, but Sion just shook his head and took his sleeve, walking towards his room. Sion knew that Nezumi hated holding hands with him, so he didn't try. Nezumi tensed slightly, but let Sion lead him. If anyone else had dared to grab his sleeve, he'd have surely made them regret it.<p>

**'You still have this much of an influence on me...'**he thought, looking down.

Sion looked at him, his red eyes gleaming with happiness. Nezumi glanced up at him before looking away quickly. Sions gaze always made him feel restless, like he couldn't sit still. Sion smiled softly and opened the door to his room.  
>It was smaller than his old house inside the city, but still much bigger than Nezumi's. He sat down on his bed and watched Nezumi look around the room. He took quick note of the bookshelf, which was crammed with books Sion had bought over the past four years.<br>"I got all of the classics I could find in the stores... I didn't want to take any of the ones you left."

_'I couldn't take those books out of the house...'  
><em>  
>"You could have taken what you wanted."<br>Sion looked down. He knew that. He knew Nezumi wouldn't have cared if he had taken the books, because he hadn't planned on going back there. Maybe he hadn't planned on going back to the Western District at all...  
>"Sion." Nezumi's voice brought Sion back to his surroundings.<br>Nezumi had moved to stand in front of him, his face close. Sion blinked and leaned back a bit.  
>"So how've you been?" he blurted out, somewhat loudly compared to the moments of silence before.<br>Nezumi blinked a few times before shrugging.  
>"Fine."<br>"W-" Sion stopped himself.

_'Where did you go...?'_

he'd almost asked.  
>Now wasn't the time for that, though, because Nezumi was pulling away. Sion reached for him but Nezumi swatted his hand, looking over to the door as Karan walked in with a tray of warm food. Spaghetti and cherry tensed slightly as his stomach rumbled. Karan just smiled and set the plates down on the table in the middle of Sions room before leaving again.<br>Sion's eyes trailed over Nezumi's profile. He did look little thinner, Sion noted. His hair was slightly longer, but still short enough that it stuck out of his ponytail. The dark circles under his eyes showed exhaustion. Sion just shook his head and got up, walking towards the table. Nezumi followed and they sat down to eat.-  
>"Nezumi." Sion whispered softly. They had been reminiscing for the past hour, and it was already dark outside. The taller turned to him.<br>"Where did you go...? After you left here..."

_'After you left me...'  
><em>  
>Nezumi, who was laying on his back on the floor, raised his arms above his head.<br>"A lot of places... None very far."

**'It was too painful to try to get far away from you...'**

Sion smiled slightly, getting up from his chair. He laid on the floor by Nezumi, their heads slightly touching, their hair mingling together. Nezumi tilted his head slightly, looking at Sions face, but Sion was looking at the ceiling.  
>"I never asked.. How you've been since that day..." Sion smiled.<br>"I've been busy. I still read to Karan and her brother... I read all of the classics you always told me to read. I read some of them twice."  
>The ones that Nezumi always quoted... He read those books twice. Nezumi's voice in his head always read the lines. Sion felt something warm on his head, and looked to see that Nezumi's face wasn't as close, and his callused hand was playing with his hair.<br>"Did you always do what I told you to do?"

**'Even if I wasn't with you...'**

"Of course I did."

_'And still do...'_

Nezumi closed his eyes, his nose twitched slightly. A smile and frown were chasing each other on his face. He finally settled on a small, graceful smile as his hand continued ruffling the shorters hair. Sion continued to stare at the ceiling, his eyes feeling heavy.

_'So much...has happened today... His hand is still so warm...'_

His eyes drooped. Nezumi watched as Sions breathing slowed and his eyes closed, knowing he was drifting into sleep.  
>"Nezumi..." Sion said quietly. His voice barely louder than a whisper, his voice dripping with exhaustion.<br>"I won't...let you leave...this time."And with that he fell asleep.  
>Nezumi just watched the boy sleep, patting his head every once in a while. Sion's hand held onto his sleeve loosely.<br>"Your Majesty is still so compassionate towards a rat like myself..."

**'I'll never be able to repay you.'**

Nezumi picked up the sleeping boy and laid him on the bed, slipping him under the covers. Hesitantly, he slipped in next to him and closed his eyes as Sion cuddled into his chest.

**'Just like all those years ago...' **

And with that, sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Phew! I'm done! Editing these things is so hard... *Writes it on Ipad, emails to laptop, edits on Word, edits again on *<p>

R&R

Hope you enjoyed it. 3


	4. Like old times

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**A LOT of BS happened... I switched computers, and then that computer CRASHED, so I had to get a new one... Plus I had 2 projects e_e; school truly is evil. But I finished this tonight just for you guys 3  
>Sorry it's short. Hope you all like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sion awoke the next morning, his curtains open.<br>_'Mom went to the store...'_ he thought sleepily.

His mother always opened his blinds to tell him that she was going to the store. Sion turned, his hand searching the blankets for what wasn't there. His breath hitched and he shot up.  
>"Nezumi?"<br>he asked, glancing around the room. Sion threw the blankets off himself, getting to his feet.  
>No one but him was in there.<br>He opened his door and ran down the stairs, frantic. He checked the kitchen, the store room, even his mother's room.

"Nezumi?" he called out.  
>Still no answer.<br>"Nezumi..."

Sion sunk to the floor, tears stinging his eyes, threatening to spill over.  
>What would he do? He just got Nezumi back. What if he left again? When would he see him? He didn't get a chance to say he-<p>

"You called, Your Majesty?"

called a voice from the top of the stairs. Sion whipped around and sighed in relief.  
>Nezumi stood at the top of the stairs, his hair still wet from his apparent shower, the towel around his neck.<br>Sion marveled at how his dark hair glittered from the beads of water against his forehead.

"Nezumi..." he said softly, feeling stupid for his panic.  
>Nezumi walked down the stairs to him and grabbed his arm gently, pulling him off the floor.<br>"Really now..." he said with a small sigh, a smile playing on his lips. Sion looked at down.  
>"S-sorry..."<br>Nezumi simply shook his head.  
>"What do you want to eat?"<br>Sion blinked.

"N-Nezumi... You don't have to make breakfast."  
>"Too bad." was his simply reply. Sion sighed.<br>"Cereal is fine..."  
>Nezumi walked into the kitchen, Sion following behind him. He started getting out eggs and vegetables.<br>Sion watched him, leaning against the door frame.

_'He's going to make the breakfast we ate every morning...'_

"Have you been eating the same thing these four years?"  
>Nezumi nodded slightly, focusing on making food. His skillful hands chopping away at the onions and green peppers. Sion sighed.<br>"That's not healthy, Nezumi... You should eat other things, too, or else you'll get anorexic."  
>"Says the toothpick." Nezumi teased. It was true. Though Nezumi had gotten thinner, Sion was still the tiniest of the two. He frowned and huffed, turning his head.<p>

"I am not a toothpick..." he mumbled.

A smile graced Nezumi's lips as he heard the soft remark. He cooked their breakfast, humming. Sion remembered the tune.  
>It was the same song he had sang back when they were trapped in the small truck with multiple people from the Western District who had surrendered to the cleaners.<br>Sion had grown to be okay when he thought of the events from that day. Few things still bothered him about it.  
>He'll never forget the lost, teary face his friend had made. He'll also never forget the small smile that graced his lips when he saw Sion alive again.<br>How his eyes danced...

"-ead?"  
>"Huh?" Sion blinked. Nezumi frowned at him.<br>"I-I'm sorry, Nezumi... What did you say?"  
>"I asked if you wanted bread..."<br>"Yes, please..."

Nezumi cut the bread and put a few pieces out. He made three plates and handed Sion one, wrapping another, and leaving the third out.  
>"Mom will be happy you made food for her." Sion said with a smile.<br>Nezumi glanced at him over his shoulder.  
>"Maybe..."<br>Sion nibbled on his bread and set his plate in front of him.

_'Just like old times...'_ he thought nostalgically.

Nezumi looked at him, eating the omelet he made. Sion watched him for a few seconds before eating his own.  
>"So why were you crying?" Nezumi asked.<br>Sion swallowed his food harshly, as his face flared up in embarrassment.

"W-what...?"  
>"I heard you calling for me when was taking shower... When I saw you on the floor, you were crying, right?"<br>Sion looked at his plate. He hadn't exactly been crying quite yet... But a few silent tears had slid down his cheeks.

"I wasn't crying, Nezumi... I just..." Sions voice had drifted to a stop as he talked. He fidgeted a bit, looking for the right words to say.  
>Nezumi just watched him. He hadn't meant for Sion make that face... He hadn't seen that face in a long time.<br>The latter's face was one that meant he was thinking hard, but his features were twisted with sadness, worry, and fear.

"Sion-"  
>"I thought you'd left again." Sion stated simply, glancing up at Nezumi, who now stood next to him.<br>Nezumi hesitantly placed his calloused hand on Sions head and ran it through his hair gently, fingers soothingly running along his scalp.  
>Sion blushed slightly and closed his eyes, mildly surprised at the action. He leaned into Nezumi's large, comforting hand.<br>The taller mumbled to himself about how the younger was such a baby...  
>Though he didn't try to be quiet about it.<p>

"I know, Nezumi..." Sion said softly.  
>"If you know, then don't worry about such fleeting things."<p>

Sion sighed, knowing his friend was right. He nodded silently and kept eating.  
>Later on that day, Karan had come home for a short time. She made dinner for the night and was taking some to Inukashi.<p>

"I'm going too, Nezumi, Rikiga wants me to visit. Will you be okay here by yourself?"  
>Nezumi, who was sitting reading A Midsummer's Night Dream, glanced at him and snorted. "I'll be just fine." he said.<br>Though truthfully, Sion's statement had surprised him. He'd never expected Sion to go somewhere without him, now.  
>Sion smiled that goofy grin of his, as Nezumi put it, and told him to be careful before departing.<br>A soft squeak came from near Nezumi's foot, and upon looking down he realized it was Moonlit.

"Come here, Moonlit." he said softly, holding his hand down for the dark colored mouse to climb onto it.  
>Nezumi brought the hand to his shoulder and Moonlit hopped off, snuggling into the crook of his neck. He squeaked the familiar squeak and Nezumi chuckled.<br>"I suppose I can reward you for taking such good care of him..." before picking up where he left off, reading aloud the lines.

Sion opened the door quickly. "I forgot my bag." he grumbled. As he stepped inside, he heard the voice that for years was only in his dreams reading.  
>Sion's spine tingled with excitement as he crept towards the living room.<p>

"Demetrius, I'll avouch it to his head,  
>made love to Nedar's daughter, Helena,<br>and won her soul; and she, sweet lady, dotes,  
>devoutly dotes, dotes in idolatry,<br>upon this spotted and inconstant man"

Nezumi was standing in the middle of the room, the book in one hand, the other moving as graceful as ever.  
>Sion stared at him. Maybe, even, he was more graceful before.<br>Moonlit squeaked, and Sion noticed the mouse in front of him.

"A-ah!" He said.  
>Nezumi glanced at him and chuckled.<br>"Enjoying the show, Your Majesty?"

"U-uh….I forgot….my bag…."  
>Nezumi shrugged and picked up the bag from the table.<br>"This one?"

"Y-yeah…. Sorry.."  
>"No need." Nezumi blinked. Why Sion apologized, he didn't know.<br>"Well…. I'll be off now…" Sion said as he walked back towards the door.  
>When the door was fully closed again, Nezumi said softly,<p>

"I'll be waiting, Sion…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, guys ;_;<br>R&R and I really hope you liked it. I promise to try to get an update up before Momocon.**


End file.
